


夜宴•上

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 联耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: PWP，全程瞎写4k＋废话预警仿生人设定小且异世界设的世界观，可以单独扯出来看车好痛苦，为什么我又话多了……太久没写文了，真的好忙dbq…但是出第七季真的很高兴，所以还是要写x
Relationships: 联耀 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	夜宴•上

夜宴·上

“0049号。快点！”冷冷的声音从走廊的另一端传来，而接待人堆着笑意的脸很快出现在门口。

“就是这孩子，您瞧瞧......现在货源急缺得很。”瘦得竿子一般的男把身后体型纤细少年模样的人拽到几个顾客面前。

除了麻木默然下凌厉的眼神，没有什么能让人不喜欢了。双手的电子铐锁得很牢，身条干净没有一点污渍和划痕，大概是压家底的存货———乱世里这种生意虽然不好做，但富贵可向来都是从险中求。

“就是他吗......”坐在偏座玩着奶油金色头发的男人缓缓开口，一副半笑不笑的样子。

“您知道现在这境况......那些破机器假人......都是他们的错非要“觉醒”、打什么仗！我敢说那些其实都是一些疯狂邪恶的科学家设定好的程序！照原来的情况——就说三个月前，各位大人每一位至少都能给陪两三个娇美的新货，还是大海那边远洋而来的孩子，全成新！包您满意！可现在......”

“别废话开那些空头支票，麻烦。”正中央坐在高座的金发青年沉眉：“直说吧，有没有特殊情况？不要告诉我是有问题的货色......”

“他、他就是性格有些不合群，因此我们才没摆出来宣传，但这可是九成九的珍藏！......也不知道这家伙脑接口哪里出问题了......但您们放心，我们家的货全是样样都会，那些该有的也不缺......总之还请多担待！”竿子在这边搓搓手，把半长黑发披肩的少年向中间又推了一把。这下他正正好好站在对方灼热视线的打量下。抱着集束火枪的高个子男人直到现在也没说话，似乎他只是在观察其他人的反应。“真晦气！”被接待人毕恭毕敬称为“琼斯先生”的男性撇了撇嘴，“还好仿生人在这件事上没有什么性别之分。”

“是、是的、还希望您能理解......如果是早几年......”那个瘦高个还在絮絮地唠叨，被他心烦地挥手赶了出去。逐渐安静下来的房间里，遮着层层暗红色纱幔和正中央少年模样的人白玉般无暇的躯体简直再配不过，成为室内最吸睛的一部分。

坐在左边下位的绿眼睛男人此刻终于把他手中的茶杯放下了：“只能这样了不是吗？”  
他的目光像是在寻求自己同行而来的表弟的同意，实则轻轻扫过少年身上每一寸肌肤。

“要我说，柯克兰先生是个足以让人倒霉的家伙，有他在简直什么都玩不开心！你说呢，阿尔弗雷德？”奶油金发的男人终于放下了他的头发，转而调整自己身上层层叠叠华服的扣子。

“你说得对，弗朗西斯，找乐子就不能和亚蒂在一起，看来我早该意识到这个真理的。”阿尔弗雷德把视线转向对角方向迟迟不发一言的高个子，“喂，那边的，你也是来拼局的吗？”

“我只是来解闷的。”对方语气阴晴难分，抬起头来的表情威慑力十足。

“算了。”金发男人很明显更关心正事，他走下两步台阶到始终站立着的纤细肢体面前，想去伸手拨弄他的头发，却被果断拍开了。少年模样的人抬头直视他，琥珀色的稀有眼瞳让人几乎一秒深陷：“别动我。”

“东方款外形？”阿尔弗雷德只是后知后觉地自言自语，他绕着少年全身找了一圈：“难不成是最新版本？没有外显充电仓和接口，也......”

正在他贴近侧脸耳后寻找连接触点的时候，对方很明显地退了一步。

“你叫什么？”弗朗西斯从椅子上直起了身体。他显然注意到了这细微的不寻常。

“......”黑发美人只是把目光转向了他。“......王耀。”

“他有名字！”弗朗西斯摸着下巴上的胡茬，“看来我猜的没错。”

王耀只是微微开口，细长的睫毛轻闪着：“然后呢？”他白皙的胸膛没有多少起伏。

现在是一个极为特别的情况，一个拥有名字的、全身没有剩下几块布料的仿生人，正在淡定地反问他们几个顾客问题。真是见了鬼了。

“你有自己的意识......”现在轮到阿尔弗雷德后撤半步。

“将军军衔......”王耀只是停顿两秒二次确认了几个人的身份，这种事在扫描电子眼的加成下简直小菜一碟。他摊手。“现在你们要把我扭送到仿生协会法庭吗？不过赏金十万能量币，恐怕客人您会觉得不划算吧——也许连花钱定我的钱都抵不来。”

阿尔弗雷德现在彻底看清楚了，这个东方款的拟真人体一开始低下头去的表情分明是在隐藏自己的笑意。这算是赤裸裸的敲诈吗？

“不......”他的心里此刻似乎憋着一团火，电子手铐的锁被一次性指纹解开，重实的金属掉落在仿木砖上发出沉闷的响声。

“我不在意什么法庭，但我可以想办法让你的脆弱高敏的传感核心知道什么是猛烈的电子高潮。”他摘下自己的眼镜揣在外套口袋里。“不管怎么说，我还是付了钱的。”

“哇，真怪，但哥哥我喜欢。”弗朗西斯也站起身，“我有和你们闲聊时说过其实我很吃这一款吗？”

“点单的可是你们两个，那还用说？”阿尔弗雷德用扯怀中人单薄的底裤来表达自己的不屑，他另一只手垫在对方的后腰上。他的皮肤居然如此细腻而柔软。“不管怎么说，我现在改主意了。”

“......你的嘴唇看上去很好吃。”他不由分说地凑近舔了下对方的唇角。仅仅是浅淡的触碰，他却仿佛感觉到了蜜糖的味道。王耀这次全程没有反抗，也许他也同意此次的商业交易。或者说，他正是抱着这样的目的到来的。

“你都藏了什么好东西呢，宝贝？”弗朗西斯上道地从阿尔弗雷德手边牵过只发出些许不适哼声的躯体，他首先就在柔软的小腹处摸到了鼓胀的奇怪东西。“你会有感觉吗？这里......还是这里？”

“！下面......在下面......”压制住且被挑动起情绪的男人屏住呼吸，他似乎吸足了这口气才开始说话。特制的润滑与催情的混合液体在穴口轻柔抠挖的动作下一点点漾出来，弗朗西斯修长的指尖碰到了一处温热硬实的小东西。他捏住那东西向外轻扯，王耀就立即蜷缩起身发出不明的闷哼。

“不碍事......”半长黑发男人的头上居然出现几颗汗滴，他一只手撑着地面小声喘了两下。“他们都是这么直接进去的。”

“未免太粗鲁了，”弗朗西斯摇摇头，“......现在舒服点了吗？”

“嗯......不......”

“看看你们的样子吧。”依旧衣冠楚楚模样坐着的司令官挑眉。“是谁先前都快不满到想退货的？”

“我收回先前的话，亚蒂，只有你才能找到这样特殊而美妙的甜心，你其实早就知道了对不对？”阿尔弗雷德看上去很高兴，湛蓝的眼瞳微眯着。并非程序设定而是实质上的快感，他是能够很明显区分出来的。王耀现在死死掐着他的手臂，并在上面留了几道微红的印记。

哪怕是之前寥寥无几的顾客里也没有人想过把它拿出——那个用来戒断触感的小开关、细细密密的大小串珠，连着表皮微凸的胶质情趣填充物都被慢慢扯了出来。刮搔肠壁的痛楚与酸胀让他皱起眉头，他扭着身子下意识想要逃，却被吸咬得紧的异物挂住。“呜......”很明显，在触感屏蔽的机制被关掉以后，这个高精度的仿生躯体还难以接受如此大频率的脑内电流冲击，他刚刚向前迈半步就狠狠地摔到了地上。

王耀还没从高潮的茫然感里回过神来，他肢体僵硬又无力地瘫在冰冷的地砖表面。蜿蜒的木纹就像龙血般暗红，最终抵达光洁的躯体末端。流云一般的肩微微颤抖着，双腿交叠在一起，一切都美得那么恰到好处，甚至让人以为唯一缺少的就是用来献祭的鲜血——污秽与至纯的结合，就像是无法触碰的梦。

而此刻，一旁从进入房间便没有发表任何感想的高大男人说话了，他铂金色的微卷发在暗红暧昧的色调下显得清冷凛冽。“你满意了吗？”

亚瑟突然凭借这声音认出常在阴影一角站立的男人，同为旧贵族的一员、现在已经跻身为新时代仿生犯罪处理人的长官，伊万·布拉金斯基，就是他揭开了反向讨伐仿生人行动的序幕。真是有意思。他在有限的时间内头脑运转得飞快，直到对方回答的声音唤回他的思绪。

“我找到了。”王耀好一阵才慢慢爬起来，他的长发随着动作滑落肩头。“这就是他的答案？”

“我相信他的答案，正如我现在相信你，没有一枪崩掉你美丽的脸颊那样。”伊万把手上的枪放在一边，“现在是你回报的时候了。”

“我又为什么信你？”王耀的眼神很快回到最初的清明，“你随时可以趁我高潮昏迷的时候把原始设定重启，然后当天晚上你就能拿到一个免费耐操的玩物了——当然，你可能得和这些顾客先商议一下价格。”他看向另一旁表情沉重的三个人。

“我同意，”伊万脱下他厚重的外袍，接着是精致的外衣和染满了无机质润滑油的衬衫，最后一层剥开后王耀的瞳孔只是微缩一瞬——对方结实的胸膛肌肉上遍布致命伤一般的刀痕。他笑着抚摸自己脖颈上明显的粗糙接口。“现在你相信我了吗？耀？”

阿尔弗雷德明显表情愈发低沉。

“啧......原来这就是‘宫殿计划’......”王耀叹气。“我总算可以确定那不是你的什么梦话了。”

“你们在打什么哑谜？”阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的不满几乎快要积聚到顶点。他打断双方的交谈，脱了衣服露出自己同样健硕的身躯，“好的，我们现在知道你们都是仿生人意识罪犯了，你们要怎么做？造反吗？”

“他就是‘红皇后’，弗朗西斯。”根本没有搭理对方，伊万此刻却转头对着半长金发的男人开口。“他现在知道全部了。”

“......让我猜猜，你都知道些什么？关于我们是地下叛军的事情......还是......？”沉吟片刻，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦抱起双臂，他没有想到剧情转折点到来得如此离奇。

“我闻到了承载油的味道，迭代两千两百五十次方的最新款......我们还是挑明了说吧。”王耀把脚旁的锁链踢到一边。他走向仍旧沉稳坐在贵宾椅上的绿眼睛男人，通体一丝不挂地攀上他的膝头，一点点摩挲着解开对方领口束缚着的领结。“全程高速水冷着的胸腔不会憋坏吗，柯克兰先生？”

“......你不该知道这么多。”亚瑟回应给他的是按住后脑暴风热雨般炽烈的吻。起先王耀还可以将腿顶上他的腰，渐渐他就失去了力气，敏感区的运转恢复受损后让他变得晕乎乎的。但他还是在绿眼睛绅士把他按到地上的时候保持了一分清醒。阿尔弗雷德直到此刻还没从震惊的余波中缓过神来：“这不可能......”

“虽然不想和你解释，但来自“另一个世界”的组织人员确实是这么通知我的。”伊万不屑地和他对话。“他说我们该这么做。”

“‘他’是谁？”

“不知道。我只知道他了解很多事情，包括‘宫殿计划’。我以为弗朗西斯有和你们说过。”伊万摇头。弗朗西斯看上去像是依旧在沉思什么，他并没有接过话来。

“我只在乎能不能逃出去，”王耀看了看自己身上的吻痕，他已经可以说是最新一代的技术结晶了，尽管细腻的曲线和崭新的材质下包裹的是一个早已运算过成千上万次的沉淀内核计算机。这内核陪着他意识初萌苏醒、经历了随着打压仿生人的时代受难、反抗军团的兴起造成的种种乱世，直到遇见了他们几个。“我们的交易只截止到这里。重申一次，我对于创造新世界不感兴趣。放弃你的信仰吧。”

“如果我告诉你它将是历史的必然呢？”伊万反问。

王耀不再说话了。

亚瑟·柯克兰在这期间已经把控了他四肢的控制权，细密的轻吻如同对待易碎的瓷器一般，瓷胎上徐徐滑过骨节分明的手指。如果能够摆脱过去的桎梏，忘掉那些痛苦的经历，他情愿此刻的时间就此凝滞，再无后续。

“现在已经不是人类的时代了。”伊万从远处传来的声音如同重重的鼓点一般将王耀心中最后的坚石击碎成齑粉。

我累了。他突然后知后觉地意识到这一点。

TBC


End file.
